


Exactly

by jostenminyard (onceuponahundred)



Category: All For the Game - Nora Sakavic
Genre: Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Angst, Fluff, Fluff and Angst, Implied/Referenced Self-Harm, M/M, Scars, Soulmate-Identifying Timers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-10-02
Updated: 2016-10-02
Packaged: 2018-08-19 05:31:26
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 783
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/8191987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/onceuponahundred/pseuds/jostenminyard
Summary: A soulmate au where all the foxes (minus Nicky). But Neil broke his because its dangerous to love. Andrew broke his because fuck love. Aaron broke his because Andrew made him as part of the promise. Dan broke hers because of the man hating thing. Matt's broke on accident while he was high. Riko forced Kevin to break his. Renee broke hers in the gang. Allison broke hers to piss off her parents and the "I chose this one" thing. Seth broke his because he wasn't gonna let a clock decide his life.





	

In this world and this life, society decreed that everyone had a soulmate and according to the clock embedded into each person’s wrist, everyone knew the exact moment they would meet their so called soulmate. 

But for a select few, soulmates weren’t something they considered happy, something they deserved or even wanted. Love was a foreign concept to these people. One they didn’t know if they even believed in. 

Neil stares down at the still numbers in his wrist, finger tracing the curves and loops. He knows why his mother made him break it. Love was a dangerous thing, especially for someone who was constantly on the run. 

But that wasn’t him anymore. He had Andrew and even though Andrew had broken his own clock as well, Neil knew that Andrew was it for him. What they were was something that transcended being soulmates. 

They were what the other relied on, dependent on each other but at the same time being able to function as separate entities. Neil knew that Andrew cared for him no matter what the other said. 

A hand appears in his vision, blocking the numbers from his view. Neil glances up to be met with Andrew’s blank stare. 

“Staring at it won’t get it to work again.” 

Neil sighs, moving his arm out from underneath Andrew’s hand. His eyes flutter shut as he murmurs, “I don’t know if I want it to work again.” 

Andrew settles in next to Neil, his presence a solid comfort against Neil’s shoulder. A warmth that Neil had gotten use to having against him. There’s a cigarette in Andrew’s hand which he occasionally takes a drag from, puffing the smoke away from Neil. 

Neil’s eyes are focused on Andrew, watching the other as he gazes out across the horizon. 

“Staring at me also won’t get it to work again.” 

Neil slides his gaze from Andrew back down to his wrist, fingers once again tracing over the black ink. A soft sigh falls from his lips as he thinks about how most of the foxes had their timers destroyed in some way. 

Dan and her strong spirit wasn’t going to let a stupid clock determine her life. 

Matt broke his accidentally while getting high and he regrets it to this day, but with Dan in his life he can’t really complain. 

Renee had told Neil once that the moment she joined the gang, they’d made her break it. Love was a weakness she couldn’t afford. 

Allison broke hers as a “fuck you” to her parents. 

Neil knew that Riko did something to Kevin’s but he didn’t know the why of it. 

And Andrew, Andrew had cut right through his. The knife leaving behind a jagged scar. He’d also make Aaron break his when he’d promised Aaron he’d protect him. 

“People like us don’t get happy endings, Neil, and it would do you good to remember it.” 

Even as he says the harsh words, Andrew lets his free hand wrap around Neil’s ankle loosely, thumb tracing the smooth skin. Neil doesn’t say anything, his thoughts still consumed by what ifs and maybes. 

Andrew tightens his grip ever so slightly, fingernails digging into the soft skin of Neil’s foot. It jerks Neil’s attention back to him, blue eyes a little dazed. 

“Abram, stop. It’s not worth it.” 

That’s all Neil needs to know that this is exactly where he’s supposed to be. His mother was right to make him destroy the ticking numbers on his arm. Because now he knew that being with Andrew was his choice, not because of absurd notion that predetermined numbers decided if he was going to fall in love. 

Neil leans forward, stopping a hairsbreadth away from Andrew’s lips thus giving him the opportunity to pull away. Instead Andrew stubs out his cigarette, flicking the end off the roof before threading both hands through Neil’s hair tugging him in close. 

Neil goes with ease, closing the miniscule gap to press his lips against Andrew’s softly. His hands settle on the gravel of the roof, the rough surface pushing into his palms as he focuses on keeping the only point of contact between Andrew and him their lips. 

Neil is the first to pull away, cheeks flushed and curls haphazard. He settles next to Andrew a bit closer than he originally was as he breathes out, “I don’t want it to work again. I never want to see those numbers move again.” 

Andrew doesn’t say anything, but he does tangle his fingers with Neil’s, an imperceptible tilt to the corners of his lips. Neil sighs again, but this time it’s a sigh of relief and happiness. He’s finally where he’s supposed to be.  

**Author's Note:**

> Come send me prompts on [tumblr](http://bisexualkevinday.tumblr.com/)


End file.
